Pokémon Tower 2
Description You and Joey reach the top of the Pokemon Tower and find both Maruto and a Snorlax. The Snorlax, being haunted by the effects of Dream Eater, wakes up in a massive rage.. You have to protect Maruto from Marowak, Cubone, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar and Snorlax. You get help from Joey's Pikachu, which uses Thunder Wave. It is home to Snorlax and is the only place to get it so far but it is really hard to get because the chances of it appearing on the map is 0.1% Layout Waves: 10 Spots: 12 (11 available; Joey's Pikachu takes up one spot) Defending: Maruto Pokemon Left Side Level Move Used Right Side Level Move Used Gastly Boss Hypnosis Snorlax Boss (63) Yawn Haunter Boss Confuse Ray Gengar Boss Dream Eater Cubone Boss Leer Marowak Boss False Swipe Snorlax 40 Tackle Strategy The map is basically divided into two sections: the left side is where the ghost types and ground types come out; the right side is where the boss Snorlax is. Put one to three Pokemon with Psychic, Ghost, Water, and/or Ground type attacks on the left, and have all your other Pokemon on the right (preferably hard hitting Pokemon such as Fighting types). The easiests way to kill the boss Snorlax is to put a Wigglytuff on the furthest right hand spot and make it use mimic. The Wigglytuff will mimic Snorlax's Yawn attack and the Snorlax will never move. Then put another normal type Pokemon on the furthest left hand spot followed by either a ghost Pokemon (Gengar using dark pulse) or several psychic Pokemon. Make sure you have a fighting Pokemon for when the left side is done, then place him underneath the Wigglytuff and watch him go to work. Another easy way is by getting two Gastly (From Pokemon Tower 1) and have them relearn Curse. Do that with two other strong pokemon near the entrance that snorlax comes in, and you can defeat it easily. If your ghostbusting Pokemon can handle themselves (a decent Gengar can almost take the entire side by itself with Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse), focus your attention on Snorlax. Move your Pokemon along the corridor as Snorlax moves, and make sure to take them off the map and put them back on when they're put to sleep by Snorlax's Yawn (or have a Pokemon with Worry Seed to prevent sleep). Have a Pokemon with Whirlwind, Dragon Tail, or Roar on standby in case you need some more time to defeat it. Ideally, wait until Snorlax has picked up Maruto and then use a Whirlwind like move, this means Snorlax will go off to the left hand side, but as he goes off into the black he turns around and goes all the way to the right hand side, leaving a massive amount of time to inflict damage on him, by which time you won't even be fighting the ghost pokemon anymore. A Normal type Pokemon is also useful on the left side since it takes no damage from Confuse Ray and can't be taken out by False Swipe. It's good to put it in the front-most spot so it takes all the damage. Alternatively, A couple of Giga Drain-ers to absorb the brunt of Marowak's False swipes and to eliminate Cubone and Marowak fast, and to recover the damage received from False Swipe and the confusion. Then with normal type Pokemon such as Persian or even Farfetch'd with dark type moves such as Night Slash to take out the Ghost types with ease. Another way to defeat Snorlax is to use a Pokemon that knows the move Mimic, Mirror Move, or even Hypnosis, and a Pokemon that has a decent fighting type move (Cross Chop) beside it. Snorlax will be incapacitated while your fighting-move-using Pokemon will have its way with Snorlax. A Jynx with Perish Song can instantly take out Snorlax so you can use your remaining five Pokemon to take out the enemy Pokemon on the left side. Although, the pokemon using Perish Song, or any One Hit KO moves must be of a level higher than that of the target. So a Jynx or Lapras must be Lv 63 or higher for Perish Song to affect the Lv 62 Snorlax. If you use that method, move them as soon as you see the music notes and they won't die. Another method is by using mirror move and having a fighting type e.t.c Machoke And Primape with close combat and vital throw or cross chop. Another tactic to dispose of the Snorlax is to use 1 (using 1 will require you to keep using super potions) or 2 Gastly's, relearn the move Curse on them, and watch them hit around 1.2k. If you have acquired a Snorlax simply put it to fight the Boss Snorlax using Yawn, you can then easily dispose of him with fighting attacks. Useful Moves *Cross Chop *Shadow Ball *Psychic *Bulldoze *Whirlwind / Roar / Dragon Tail *Perish Song *Worry Seed *Helping Hand *Hypnosis /Yawn *Smokescreen / Sand Attack *Snore *Mirror Move /Mimic *Dark Pulse *Giga Drain *Night Slash *Guillotine / Horn Drill / Sheer Cold *Curse Catching Snorlax A catchable Snorlax is rare with its 0.1% encounter rate. It can be tricky to catch due to having to deal with the boss Snorlax and the other Pokemon on the left. An easy way to deal with the boss Snorlax is to use Perish Song on it as soon as possible, then you can watch for Snorlax on the left side. Category:Levels